Faeries
'Faeries '''are one of the major magical species in the ''Scrawl/''Extranormal'' universe. An ancient race, they are currently separated into Four Seasonal Courts: the Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn. ￼Appearance # Faeries are the most diverse magical species. Their appearances and themes tend to vary among the Courts they are loyal to: for example, Spring faeries tend to be in prime hues of pink, light green and robin's egg blue, while Winter faeries are cooler colors such as snow white, ashen grey or ice blue. Most faeries are inhuman-looking: some animalian and others grotesque. Goblins, sprites, and trolls are examples of this fact. The Royal Families, who head the Courts, however, assume more humanoid forms, save for their pupil shape (Spring has flowers, Winter snowflakes, Autumn teadrops, and Summer suns). Description The faeries are a species shrouded in mystery. Immortal, wise, and inscrutable, they embody facets of nature. Some are benevolent, others simply mischievous, while others are so twisted and vile one could name them as demons. History The faeries are possibly one of the first races to inhabit the planet Earth, and it is said it rightfully belongs to them. They started off as a brutish and uncivilized people; rarely congregating into tribes. It was mostly a tiny family after another roaming the wilderness of the planet they barely knew about, searching for fruits and meat to feast on. They also used their vast and ancient magical powers to their own advantage, and it was a miracle they didn't war at this stage of development, as that would be a disaster. However, the emergence of a mysterious and extremely powerful, almost godlike faerie known only as the Mother ushered a new era. She radiated peace and crushed ignorance as she rose to power. After educating her people, they eventually formed civilization. They used the full extent of their magics to achieve prosperity with one another, and the Mother was pleased with this development. Unfortunately, she knew it was time for her to leave, but, she did leave four heirs to continue her job and reign over the fae. The eldest was the Winter Queen, armed with a sword and the powers of wind and ice. Her voice was a blizzard and her eyes were crystalline snowflakes. Two twins followed the oldest daughter: the Summer and Autumn Queens. The Summer Queen was granted a wand and abilties centric to fire. She could crush armies with a flick of her wand, and she could set thousands of forests ablaze. The Autumn Queen was gifted with a golden chalice as her weapon, and with gestures of her smooth fingertips she could summon massive waves to drown millions, or sprinkle drops of dew onto blades of grass. The final child was the Spring Queen, armed with a pentacle that could generate flowers, vines, and thorns. The Spring Queen was a person of great beauty, but she imprisoned dark secrets within herself. These Queens went to war for a reason lost to history, and amassed thousands at their sides. A civilized war was a devastating one. Life was not everlasting, and the war did nothing but ruin and ruin. The sisters then halted their disastrous bickering, and decided that a war this great should never be fought again. They sealed their weapons into prisons they hoped no one could possibly sneak into, and for a peaceful four thousand years they reigned. The followers of each Queen were called Courts. When these prosperous millennia came to an end, the Queens diminished, but left heirs behind. They would grow into great Kings and Queens, and that is how it has been for centuries. However, war is constantly being fought between the four. The Winter and Autumn Courts are but two courts that coalesce into an Unseelie Court, and the Spring and Summer are two halves of the Seelie Court. The Seelie and Unseelie are almost always at each other's throats, but aside from that, they all share the same culture and history, which they will always hold true to themselves and never forget. The Courts The Winter Court * Current Leader: MacKinnon Carlett The Winter Court is one of the two Courts that make up the Unseelie Court. They are possibly the most powerful faeries, as their first Queen was. They are generally associated with the stasis of life. People of the Winter Court are associated with several colors: the white of descending snow, the black of shadows and charcoal, the grey of winter skies, the green of conifer trees, the red of holly berries and blood. They smell of fresh, first snows and other aromas (and odors) one would expect at this cold season. When in the human world, they hide under cold lakes and behind bare trees and walk quietly through the woods. The element of winter is air, and the weapon is the Winter Sword, hidden in the Cloud Castle (a prison designed by the Winter Queen herself to hide her blade). Their card suit is spades and their Tarot suit is swords. The Winter Folk are often stereotyped as cold and emotionless, but there are members who are bubbly. They often dwell on the darker side of things, not unlike their Autumn allies. The Summer Court * Current Leader: None (most recent leader, Candelabra, is deceased without an heir) * The Autumn Court * Current Leader: Nerine The Spring Court * Current Leader: Dianthys = #